MomoKai Doubles
by Gothikalea
Summary: Kaidoh promises to treat Momo to any food he wants the next day, if they can beat Inui and Fuji  slight Inui/Fuji if you really want it ; written as of June 21, 2010


Hmm. This will be a drabble, since it's 11 pm.  
I need some sort of inspiration.  
Let's see - how about Tennis? Since I just practiced for three hours straight, and my feet ache.  
Doubles it is.  
Hmm I sort of want to make an InuFuji. Because I don't know much 'bout Renji...Hmm, oh well. Whatever.

[ Concerning . . . D o u b l e s ]

Black covers the sky, and white stars sparkle above, but Inui and Fuji are still trying to train Momo and Kaidoh as a successful doubles pair. Because they're definitely going to be short of double-pairings next year, and it just seemed right. The Nationals had already passed, but they wanted their team to win next year.  
Fuji's been very quiet. He still smiles, but somehow it seems to be a dangerous smile. Not that Momo and Kaidoh notice. They're too busy failing at doubles.  
Inui holds in a sigh, frustrated. "Do not attempt the Australian formation, Momoshiro. You cannot master it at your skill level."  
Of course this makes Momoshiro more inclined to do it. And Kaidoh's at the baseline, and he doesn't want to leave any sides open, so he has to stand in the middle. Which is getting on Inui's nerves.  
"You two are not going to be a successful pairing if you cannot master the simple basics of doubles!"  
Kaidoh's never heard Inui yell before. He doesn't like the sound of his senpai's voice like that.  
"Dumbass, stop pissing senpai off," he hisses at Momo. "Tch, what are we supposed to do? We don't know how to play doubles." He's sort of whining, really wanting to sleep. "Just try, we were fine at the Kantou Regionals and against that gay afro pairing."  
"Fine my ass, we always lose the first half of the tournament and then suddenly make some sort of weird comeback after we get into an arguement, and we lost at Kantou, remember?"  
"That's because you sucked, dumbass."  
"You're the one who sucks, Mamushi!"  
"Don't call me Mamushi you dumbass!"  
Inui wanted to scream. He served the ball, and Momo had to hit it back with an easy slice, because he hadn't been paying attention.  
"Play seriously, baka," growls Kaidoh.  
"YOU play seriously!"  
"I am playing seriously. You're the one who's holding me back."  
"What'd you say?"  
Inui wanted to hit something right now. Were they still arguing? It was 5-0, Inui-Fuji winning, and the score was 15-0. Fuji wasn't even playing. Inui had been the one to win all five games, all by himself.  
"If we can win this match, then I'll pay for anything you want to do tomorrow. Including food."  
"Woah, like a buffet? All day?" Momo's eyes lit up. He would, of course, choose the most expensive and delicious foods that he could find in town.  
"Yes, all day," Kaidoh says. Because he knows that they're not going to win, but he wants it to look like they're trying.  
Fuji's smile widens, and he opens his eyes for the first time in the match.

"YEAH MAMUSHI, WE WON! You better not back out on your promise!"  
Kaidoh's eye twitched. He wondered how they had won. Because Inui had all of Kaidoh's data and Fuji could counter all of Momo's dunks with his triple counter.  
Of course they knew this, so Momo had asked Kaidoh if he was good enough to do Momo's dunk smash. And of course, Kaidoh said yes. He'd been studying his rival for two years, and could mimick the Dunk smash easily. The Super Great Momoshiro special, not so much, but Momo couldn't do the Tornado Snake either, so.  
So Momo kept hitting hard balls to Inui, who knew better to return them with a lob, but then both Momo and Kaidoh rushed up to the net, pretending to bump into each other.  
"What the hell, Mamushi, don't get in my way!"  
"Shut up, teme!"  
So Inui thought it might be okay to hit a lob, which of course was what Momoshiro was aiming for. He immediately dunk-smashed it.  
Fuji returned it.  
They got that point, but the next time they hit a lob, Momo dunked it again. Fuji returned it. Then Kaidoh dunked it.  
Since Inui couldn't do the same counter, Momo and Kaidoh got their first point in the game.  
After that they didn't hit anymore lobs, but instead hit to the corners. Which unleashed Boomerang snake.  
It was close, tiebreaker, match point. And Kaidoh could hit a Boomerang Snake. So, caught up in the moment, he did. And it was a stronger, harder shot than usual, with all the tenacity Kaidoh had put into it.  
Then he realized his mistake after Momo shouted out.  
"Damnit," Kaidoh groaned inwardly. "There goes all the money I was saving up for a new racket."

[ Concerning . . . T h e N e x t D a y ]

"I have a cash limit," Kaidoh said, walking with Momo. He'd come to pick up the idiot at his house, keeping his promise. Momo thought Kaidoh looked rather nice. He was wearing his usual green bandana (Momo hated it when Kaidoh wore blue or orange, it just looked so stupid on him) and a black t-shirt, with his Seigaku jacket over it. For once he wasn't wearing shorts, but instead jeans.  
Momo had considered wearing his yellow t-shirt earlier, but somehow he didn't feel like it (Ew, you know, that gay yellow t-shirt he keeps wearing =.=) and instead wore a white polo shirt with jeans. He didn't bring his jacket, though. "Eh? But yesterday you said everything!"  
"I have only (the equivalent of, I am not sure how much this is in yen) fifty dollars."  
Woah. Fifty dollars. Kaidoh was pretty nice, Momo expected like, one meal or something. But fifty dollars could last them the whole day. Maybe. Of course he didn't say that, though. "Awww, fifty dollars is like, nothing." Momo pouted. "I worked so hard last night, and you're not even keeping your promise. Liar, liar."  
Kaidoh found this disgustingly selfish. "My mom wouldn't let me take all of my savings, okay? Only ten percent, she said." "So you have five hundred dollars? Aw-"  
Kaidoh pushed Momo against the white-painted fence. "Don't be a bastard. It took me two months to save up this much. Are you coming, or not?"  
Momo threw Kaidoh back. "Hai, hai. But, fifty dollars, you're so stingy," he said, grinning.  
"Hmph. Fshuu. So where are we going?"  
...Probably McDonald's.

"McDonald's, McDonald's! Ah, I can finally eat as many burgers as I want!" Momo yelled out happily, closing his eyes and grinning. People stared at him.  
"I'm not going to hang around you if you act like an idiot."  
"But you promised!"  
"I promised to pay. I'm going to leave and you can call me when you finish eating."  
"Ehh? But that's boring to eat alone, you should stay."  
"And do what? Watch you eat?"  
"Yeah!"  
"..." Kaidoh supposed it couldn't be too bad. Maybe if he frowned and hissed scarily enough, Momo would lose his appetite.

...It didn't work.  
"Dammit, teme, how many burgers can you eat?" Kaidoh wondered why the hell Momo wasn't fat. Because he'd already eaten six burgers, and was working on his seventh.  
Momo replied with his mouth half full. "My refords eiteen but wiff fity dollfars I can fry fo beat fhat."  
"..." Disgusting.  
Momo swallowed. "My record's eighteen, but with fifty dollars, I can try to beat that."  
"Fshuu. I don't want you throwing up on me."  
"Eh?" Momo looked indignant. "I never throw up after I eat!"  
"Well you will if you eat fifty dollars' worth of burgers."  
"Don't worry, I'm eating ten, ten."

"Just one more?"  
"No. You said that eight burgers ago."  
Momo pouted, which Kaidoh tried not to look at. "Come on, Kaidoh~?"  
"You said 10. You've eaten 18. Ikuzo." He paid for the burgers (luckily Momo had chosen the one dollar ones) and pulled Momo out of the fast food restaurant.  
"Aww, you're no fun." Momo frowned. "And I really wanted to beat my record."  
"It's not fun to watch you eat."  
"So where are we going next?"  
Kaidoh found this scary. Momoshiro was still hungry? What the hell?  
"Hey, let's go to the street tennis place," suggested Momo.  
Oh. Yeah. Because he'd promised not only food, but company for the whole day.  
Damnit.  
"We don't have our rackets, baka."  
"Oh, true. Hey, Kaidoh, aren't you hungry?" Then Momo bit his lip. Because he'd failed to call Kaidoh Mamushi.  
The sound of his name was sort of...nice from Momo's mouth. Momo's mouth. He seemed to be watching it a lot today. Watching it eating, it speaking, it smiling, it frowning, it pouting. He wondered if Momo's lips were soft.  
Gah. What the hell was he thinking? Snap out of it!  
"No."  
"Suit yourself."  
Then Kaidoh's stomach growled.  
"Baka."  
"Fshuu. I'm not going to eat today, because I keep my promises."  
Momo smiled. It was a genuine smile, and it made Kaidoh's stomach jittery. "It's fine, I'll pay for it. Since you're paying for me, anyway."  
"...Baka, if you brought your own money than you should pay for yourself," said Kaidoh, looking away. But his heart wasn't in it. "Nah, it's cheaper to pay for you than me."  
"..Teme."

Watching Kaidoh eat was a lot of fun, and taking him to a formal restaurant for lunch was definitely worth it. (Not that Kaidoh would buy anything above the value of fifteen dollars. He ended up just getting the cheapest entree on the menu, fourteen ninety-nine. Momo insisted that Kaidoh also get an appetizer, so the whole bill would probably be around twenty.)  
Because Kaidoh actually used all of the silverware that was put in front of him. He knew exactly which spoon was a soup spoon, which one was an eating spoon, and which one was a dessert spoon. He also cut his steak into little, little pieces, and managed to do it in an orderly fashion without making a single sound.  
Momo wanted to laugh out loud, but contained it.  
After Kaidoh patted his mouth with his napkin, he asked, "What?"  
"Pfff. You're so funny, Mamushi. I mean, who eats like that?"  
Kaidoh hissed. "Not everyone doesn't have etiquette like you, idiot."  
Momo scowled. "I have etiquette!"  
"Then show it." Kaidoh continued to eat his steak. It was good. Much better than disgusting burgers at McDonald's.  
There was a silence.  
"How's it?" Momo asked, sorta sleepily. It was nice to watch Kaidoh. Because Kaidoh wasn't scowling right now, he seemed to be enjoying the classical music playing in the background.  
Kaidoh guessed that Momo meant the steak. He was starting to get full. Because he didn't actually usually eat all that much, and he'd already eaten an appetizer.  
"It's good. But I guess it's all the same to you, because you eat everything you see."  
"Do not!"  
"You do."  
Momo reached over across the table after Kaidoh cut another piece of steak and he ate it with his fingers.  
"Ooh, this is yummy." He stole another piece.  
"Fshuuu...! Don't do that in a restaurant, baka!"  
"Ehh? But it's yummy."  
Kaidoh pushed the dish towards him.  
"You can have the rest. IF you use your silverware."  
"Hontoni (really?)?" Momo didn't wait for an answer, and hurriedly chomped down the rest of the steak.  
He used silverware, but it still looked disgusting. At least Kaidoh got another chance to look at Momo's mouth.

So in the end, Momo had ended up paying more for Kaidoh than Kaidoh had for Momo - by just two dollars, but still, it irritated Kaidoh, so he paid for the tip. Which Momo said they didn't even have to pay, but at that, Kaidoh just hissed.  
"Well, I ate half the steak anyway," pointed out Momo.  
"Fshuu."  
At the same time Momo said, "Wanna go to the amusement park?" Kaidoh suggested that they go to the movies.  
A movie? But that was so boring! thought Momo. "...Amusement park."  
Kaidoh thought, the amusement park is for kids. "Movies."  
"The amusement park is more fun."  
"The movies are closer."  
"Movies are boring."  
"The amusement park is stupid."  
"But you promised to go where I wanted today."

"I win!"  
"But we go to the movies afterwards."  
Momo laughed at getting his way. He took Kaidoh's hand and pulled him towards the park. "Hai, hai!"

The park's fee was only five dollars, so they just paid for themselves - or each other, anyway, five dollars each.  
They just walked around at first. Momo seemed to want to ride everything.  
"I refuse to go on the Merry-Go-Round," muttered Kaidoh.  
"You're no fu-"  
"But if you want to go by yourself, feel free."  
"Tch. Fine." So Momo led them to the hammer-thing where you hit something, and if it's hard enough, you get a prize.  
Of course Momo got it, with his dunk-smashing training and all that. To Kaidoh's surprise, he chose a snake-plushie thing with a scary face. He named it Mamushi.  
Then there was a station where if you could get a free goldfish if you could catch it. Yay for Kaidoh's quick reflexes. He named it Baka.  
Momo laughed at the name. "Who names their goldfishes Baka?"  
"Who names their snake plushies Mamushi?"  
"At least mine's a snake, so it makes sense - Oh, Cotton Candy! I want, I want!"  
"Fshuuu." Kaidoh took out his wallet. Momo finished it in a record of twenty three seconds. The cotton candy vendor's eye twitched.  
"Too slow. Do ten seconds next time."  
"What'd you say, Mamushi!"  
Kaidoh bought Momo another one. Momo finished it in eight seconds.

After they went on the carousel, which was so small that Momo and Kaidoh couldn't manage to stare straight ahead without looking at each other, they left the park, both blushing.  
"Movie?" Momo asked.  
"Movie," Kaidoh replied.  
Momo wanted to watch a ghost movie. The Shutter. It was originally a Thai movie, but they'd translated it. (Woah, I'm Thai, so I watched the Thai version. It's a lot better.)  
"No."  
"Why, are you scared of ghosts or something?"  
"...Of course I'm not!"  
Momo saw Kaidoh's fearful face. "Yes, yes you are! Haha, Mamushi's scared of ghosts-"  
"No I'm not. I just don't think that movies like that are fun to watch.." Kaidoh muttered. "Here, let's watch this mov-"  
"I'll pay! Come on, come on!"  
"No!"  
"If you're not scared, then you'll come."

Kaidoh's face was pale white in the first five minutes. He asked to be excused to the bathroom, and Momo followed him. He was snickering.  
"What's wrong, Mamushi? You said you weren't scared-"  
Kaidoh splashed Momo's face with water. "I am, okay! Dammit!"  
Momo wiped it off with a paper towel. "Ah, you should have just said so."  
"I didn't think you'd be so stupid that I had to!"  
Momo sighed. "How am I supposed to know anything if you don't tell me?"  
"Fshuu!"  
"Here, how's this - just hug my arm whenever you're scared, okay? I've watched this movie before, it has a cute ending. I promise you'll like it, or you can punch me later."  
Kaidoh wondered how such a movie could have a cute ending. But he went back to try to live through it. Because he knew Momo wouldn't promise to let his face get punched unless he was sure he wasn't going to get punched.  
Momo's arm went sorta numb after the first thirty minutes, but it felt nice to have Kaidoh shivering all over it.  
At one point Kaidoh was nearly crying, during the flashback when the main character let his girlfriend be raped, and the guy took pictures of it. Kaidoh wasn't scared here, but he hugged Momo's arm anyway.  
It also helped Kaidoh a little that he wasn't the only one who was scared. Lots of girls seemed to be screaming at the scary parts. Momo noticed that they were hugging their boyfriend's arms.  
...He didn't tell Kaidoh this.  
And at the end, when the guy's new girlfriend looked in the mirror and saw the raped girl's ghost sitting on the guy's back, Kaidoh totally sat there for a minute or two while the credits rolled.  
He released his grip on Momo's arm.  
"See?" Momo smiled as he shook his arm, trying to get feeling back into it. "I told you it was a good movie."  
"...Urusai."  
Kaidoh was happy it was dark. He didn't want Momo seeing him crying.

Now they were walking around town. It was in the afternoon now, around four-thirty.  
"Hey Mamushi, let's stop into that Tennis shop, I wanna see some of the magazines."  
Finally. A normal place to go into. All of the shops Momoshiro wanted to go into were ice cream shops or ramen shops. Wasn't the idiot full already?  
Kaidoh nodded curtly and walked into the store.  
He didn't expect to see Kikumaru and Oishi.  
"Hoi-hoi! It's Kaidoh! Out on a date, eh? Lucky lucky! With...Ah! Kaidoh, you're out on a date with MOMO?"  
Kaidoh grimaced. This was NOT a date. Just a promise that had to be fufilled. Not a date, not a date!  
But Kikumaru grinned and said, "It's a date, definitely a date!"  
"Aw, Kikumaru-san, we're not out on a date," Momo says, sweatdropping. He wonders why Kaidoh isn't the one who contradicts first. Maybe he wants this to be a date? Well, it could be, if he wanted it to be.  
...What was he thinking? Stupid, stupid.  
"After all, no one would go out on a date with Mamushi."  
That was like a punch to the face to Kaidoh.  
"Why, you teme! Who would put up with your loud mouth long enough for a date!"  
"What'd you say!"  
"Look, Oishi, they're flirting!"  
Oishi smiles sheepishly. He wonders what Momo and Kaidoh are doing out together. Because he doesn't think they're on a date. What if they get into a fight and hurt each other? Then they both wouldn't be able to play next year! Oh no!  
"Fshuu!"  
"Baka Mamushi!"  
"You're the baka!"  
"Wanna fight!"  
"Bring it on!"  
Oishi walks between the two, frowning. "Stop, stop!...Why are you two here together anyway?"  
This reminds them.  
"Oh, yeah," Momo explains. "Well, Inui and Fuji were suggesting that we be in doubles next year, since you and Kikumaru'll be gone. So we were practicing, and Kaidoh promised to take me out anywhere I wanted to go the next day if we won."  
"Woah. You won against FUJI?" Kikumaru interjected. "And INUI?"  
"Well, yeah. Because we're good like that."  
Kaidoh noticed that Momo had said 'we're' good, instead of 'I'm' good. It made him blush a little, and he let out a soft "Fshuuu."  
Oishi let out a relieved sigh. He smiled.  
"Well, if it's like that, then you two should enjoy your date. Train your best, we'll need good doubles next year."

They walked out of the shop five minutes later. Kaidoh had refused to buy Momo any of the magazines.  
"Aww, why not?"  
"I have all of these at my house." He hesitated, then added with a hiss, "If you want to read them, you can come over."  
"Later then, later. Let's go to the river, the river!"  
Kaidoh felt something still nagging at him. He frowned - or, well, scowled more than usual.  
"Eh? What's with that ugly face, Mamushi?"  
"Fshuuu...What Oishi and Kikumaru said."  
"About doubles?"  
"No, baka. About..." He looked away.  
Hmph? What did they say, Momo wondered. Was it.. "About us going out on a date?"  
"Fshuu."  
Momo took that as a yes, especially since Kaidoh was blushing so much.  
"Well, I don't know if this can be counted as a date. Don't couples, like, go out to shops together and walk through town together and go to the park together and watch movies together and eat stuff together and..."

"Oh. Yeah. Crap."  
"Fshuu."  
"But we don't kiss or hold hands or anything."  
Kaidoh looked down.  
His hand was intertwined in Momo's. Momo wondered how long it had been that way. Was it that way in front of the Golden Pair? Then he remembered that he had taken Kaidoh's hand at the amusement park. So to Kikumaru and Oishi it did look like they were on a date. Not to mention Kaidoh'd been practically hugging him throughout the whole movie.  
"Fshuuuu...!"  
Now Momo was blushing, too. He didn't want to pull away from Kaidoh's hand, because it was warm and felt nice.  
"Uhh. We don't kiss."  
But how many times had Momo thought about doing that today? How many times had Kaidoh?  
"Oh, god. We're on a date," Momo moaned dramatically. Not like he minded. Today had been really fun. He'd definitely do it again.  
Kaidoh hissed again, fearing that this would be Momo's reaction. "We can pretend that it never happened."  
They still looked down, at the way they were holding each other's hands.  
Momo bit his lip. This was going to sound very gay. And girlish. But. "...Somehow, I don't think...That I want to."  
"...So..."

"Next week?" Kaidoh had only used a little over half of his money, anyway.  
Momo smiled. "Next week."

Later, when Kaidoh was bringing Momo home, Momo suddenly dragged him into an alleyway.  
Kaidoh hissed. "What the h-"  
But Momo pressed his lips against his, breathlessly and passionately, before he could say any more. Kaidoh's eyes widened in realization, but then he closed them and kissed back, tasting, touching, smelling Momo. They stayed like that for a while, just breathing into each other's mouths, sucking on each other's tongues. Momo wanted to stay there forever, but he'd already told his parents that he'd be home in ten minutes.  
After they pulled away, Momo grinned. "Now we're really dating, eh?"  
"Urusai."  
But Kaidoh pulled him into another kiss anyway.

[ Concerning . . . L a t e r ]

A few weeks later, Inui called them back for more doubles training. Fuji does not look happy. Because he doesn't like to be beaten.  
"I hope that you two have been practicing at least once every week."  
"Mmmm? What are you talking about?" scoffed Momo. "We've been practicing together as a doubles pairing every day."  
Inui found this unbelievable. He was lying. This was, after all, Momoshiro and Kaidoh.  
"Well, then, we'll continue with the basics. The basic formation is-"  
"Kaidoh's to the left, at the baseline, and I'm to the right, at the service line. Blah blah blah."  
"Ahem. Well, then -"  
"Woah! It's Momo and Kaidoh! Hey, guys!" Kamio called out. "Wanna play another match?"  
"You know we'll win!"  
Kamio laughed. "Who knows? Ibu's getting a little irritated at how you guys win every time!"  
"That's impossible," says Kaidoh.  
"Hmm? What's this?" Inui begins to scribble in his data book.  
"Hey, Inui! What're you doing?" Kamio yells.  
"Attempting to teach these two the basics of doubles."  
Kamio looks surprised. "Eh? But they're already pretty okay."  
"Pretty okay? We've been creaming you every day, man!" whines Momo.

Fuji smiles. "Oh, I get it. You two have been," he opens his eyes, "having hot, homosexual sex every night, haven't you?"  
Kaidoh twitches. Momo winces. Kamio says, "I didn't need to know that," walking away, and Inui writes this down in his notebook.  
This time around, Momo and Kaidoh are so busy trying not to imagine having hot, homosexual sex with each other every night, that Fuji and Inui win.  
"This problem, this problem we can fix," says Inui. "Let's play again."  
Momo groans. He can't believe that they lost. Kaidoh can't believe it either, and now he is trying to self-mutilate himself. Momo tries to stop him and Kaidoh tenses at his touch.  
"Everytime you win a match against us, we'll give you condoms," says Fuji, smiling.  
"Everytime you lose, you both have to drink Inui juice," says Inui, his glasses glinting.

Momo sort of wonders how Fuji gets condoms, but he pushes the thought away because they're not going to lose, never going to lose. Definitely not.  
Because he wants those condoms.

So, there you go, some fail. :3 I'm happy it's over, because it's so fail.  
Anyone who wants to give me ideas are nice! I'll of course, credit. ^o^;; 


End file.
